Mistakes That Aren't Really Mistakes
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: AU where there was no stupid ooc cheating. Kurt heads back to New York after the wedding-that-wasn't and leaves his boyfriend Blaine with a little more than they both bargained for. mpreg!Blaine


**A/N: Mon dieu, Angie strikes again! Just a little drabble based off one of her gifsets :D (found here: gleeddicted. tumblr post/43758796829/klaine-au-after-spending-some-time-in-lima-kurt)**

Kurt flopped down on the bed and immediately cuddled to Blaine's side as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal. It had been months since the two of them had been able to be together, the long distance putting a strain on the more physical aspects of their relationship, though emotionally they were as strong as ever. They lay there as long as they could, putting off the inevitable until they had to get up to shower before Kurt's flight left.

They took their time washing each other, hands caressing and lips brushing over sensitive areas before being swiped over lovingly by a soapy cloth. There were whispers of love and adoration and bites on lips and necks until the water ran cold. They stood side by side as they did their hair, watching each other in the mirror and soaking up the last few minutes they had before heading to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Blaine murmured as he grabbed Kurt's jacket and helped his boyfriend into it. "I can't wait to go to New York with you."

Kurt smiled, turning and capturing Blaine's hands in his. "I know, I can't wait until we get more than just a visit every few months. Webcams just aren't the same as seeing you every day." He leaned in, kissing Blaine's lips sweetly before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's about time to leave," Burt called through the closed door.

"Yeah, Dad, we're coming," Kurt replied, tangling his fingers through Blaine's and grabbing his carry on bag.

"I though we already did," Blaine snickered as they headed outside.

888

"Hey, Blainey Days, are you okay?" Tina asked one day a couple of months later, frowning. "You look like you're about to upchuck."

"Probably because I am?" Blaine replied, his face scrunched as he tried to breathe evenly, fighting off nausea as he slowly traded his books for his next class.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. I think I have some sort of stoma-" He cut himself off and rushed to the bathroom, flinging open a stall door before his stomach rebelled and he threw up in the thankfully empty toilet. He didn't know how long he sat there, gagging, before a warm hand started rubbing gentle circles on his back. It wasn't the one he wanted but he leaned into it anyway.

888

"Are you okay, honey? You don't look too good," Kurt said

"Thanks for telling me I look like crap," Blaine groused, scowling at the pixelated image of his boyfriend. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he moved his laptop and fell to the side on his pillows. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and it's making me cranky."

Kurt's brows furrowed. "What's wrong; are you getting enough sleep?"

He let out a snort of laughter. "That's all I've been doing, it seems like." He nuzzled his pillow, the one that still smelled faintly like Kurt, as he yawned. "I threw up at school today," he mumbled.

"Oh, my poor baby," Kurt cooed, frowning. "I wish I could be there to help you feel better."

"Mmm, me too."

888

He doesn't know how the idea gets into his head, but as soon as it does, he can't get it out again. It's two weeks after he started throwing up and sleeping constantly when he finally caved and went to the grocery store three towns over. He picked up one of the blue boxes, designed specifically for men, and didn't make eye contact with anyone as he hurried through the self checkout, paying cash and rushing out of the store. Tina's waiting for him in the car and she drives him to her house.

He locked himself in the bathroom after accepting Tina's kiss on the cheek and quiet "Good luck." Two minutes, the box says. Blaine can honestly say it's the longest two minutes of his life.

When his phone dinged, he took a deep breath and flipped over the little white stick.

888

It's torture, waiting until Kurt's off work before calling him. Tina's with him, silently supporting him as he calls. He didn't tell her what the test said but he's sure she's already guessed.

"Hey, cutie," Kurt chirped the moment he picked up. "I thought we were Skyping tonight?"

"Um, something came up, but I really need to talk to you." Blaine winced at how odd his voice sounded, too clogged with withheld tears to sound close to normal. "When do you think you'll come back for a visit?"

"Back to Lima? Honey, I don't know, work has been so busy lately." Kurt paused. "Are you okay? You sound weird."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine-"

"Do you still have that stomach bug?"

Tears gathered and fell, clinging to his long lashes. "Something like that. I really need you to come back to Lima, Kurt, please."

It was quiet on the other end of the line for a long moment. "Okay, I'll be on the red eye Friday night, I promise, Blaine. Do you want to come pick me up or-"

"No, no, I'll come get you. Um, just email me your flight information, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as he pressed end, Tina was gathering him into her arms, holding him as his tears soaked her shirt and sobs wracked his frame.

888

The ride to Kurt's house from the airport was silent and tense. Blaine couldn't seem to stop the nervous bouncing of his left foot, his fingers tapping along the steering wheel, even though there's no music.

He had promised Kurt that he would tell him what was wrong as soon as they arrived at Kurt's house and once they're in his room, the truth blasted from his lips as though he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'mpregnant."

Kurt stared at him blankly. "What?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant; that's why I've been sick and sleeping all of the time."

"Are-are you sure?"

He swallowed thickly. "I took three pregnancy tests. I swear, I didn't know I was a carrier, I would have told you."

"You're- I- When-"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. We should have been more careful but it's happened and we can't change that. I'm pregnant and it scares me what's going to happen, so right now, I could really use some kind of reaction from my boyfriend." Blaine wrapped his arms around his abdomen, still flat and toned for the moment, and stared down at the floor. "What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to _us_? I just, I really want you to say something so please do so that I can stop-"

His head was tilted up by two firm fingers on his chin and there were lips covering his as the warm, familiar smell of Kurt filled his nose, his head, his everything. It was a slow and comforting kiss, reassuring him that Kurt was there, that he always would be.

"Well, I guess we better figure out what we're going to do, together," Kurt murmured, rubbing one hand on Blaine's stomach before lacing their fingers together.

**A/N: Oh, yeah, there's also going to be a sequel of sorts, since I probably will never get around to a full story. Any prompts for this verse should be directed to my tumlr, please! (They're more than welcome!) Link in profile.**


End file.
